pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 50. Synopsis While White investigates the possible Team Plasma culprits, Cheren battles the Hood Man in the semi-finals. Watching Cheren's soulless strategies, Black sees something is wrong with Cheren, and confronts him. Since Cheren is no longer as hospitable or warm as before, Black has a battle with him, to bring him back. Chapter Plot Black rests in his capsule, as he became the finalist of the Pokémon League. From a booth, Amanita observes that next up are Hood Man and Cheren, and wonders who will face Black in the finals. Fennel is displeased about her, since they cannot be distracted. Professor Juniper arrives, surprised that Fennel has scattered so many research materials around. Fennel states that Drayden gave her the permission, and is quite pleased that research on dreams will soon be completed. She is concerned about Juniper's lab, since she left it unattended. Juniper remarks that she left Bianca in charge, who is quite good as an assistant, doing many things without a flaw. She also explains her father is investigating Team Plasma's activities here at the League, while White is helping Brycen with a mission. Fennel remembers White as the president of BW Agency. Juniper confirms this, though she had to postpone her activities for training at the Battle Subway, and is now a Pokédex Holder. Juniper states White has gained her trust. White tracks down Marlon, who is walking about. She remarks that the League participants, who have been defeated, are not needed to remain in their capsules. She believes him to be the number one suspect, as he fought Hood Man. White sends Nancy and Dorothy, to spark a situation. Nancy bumps into Jellicent, whom Marlon is carrying. Suddenly, Jellicent recovers, as Nancy has shared some of her energy to him. White admits she was worried about Jellicent, as Nancy has cured him. Marlon sees through her, as she can stop acting. White sees her plot has been revealed, while Marlon remarks that White cannot be a bad person if she went through such lengths to use adorable Pokémon to greet him. White introduces herself, and explains she is investigating possible suspects, and is why she wants to ask Marlon did he see something strange about the Hood Man. Looker and Croagunk, who are in the air ducts, listen to the conversation. Marlon laughs, and lets her know he is no villain. Marlon thinks a bit, and believes the Hood Man entered the League without eight badges. White screams in shock, which nearly makes Looker flinch. Marlon starts speaking about rivers and seas, which have their own scent, and so do the Pokémon. He believes that Dorothy came from puddles near Icirrus City, while Nancy is from Route 4. White gasps, as Marlon is correct. Marlon adds that there is a gate near a small river, where Trio Badge is checked. While all contestants did that and bore a special scent of that place, Marlon remarks that the Hood Man does not have that scent. White remarks that the Hood Man has cheated, and needs to report this to the officials. Suddenly, Marlon grabs her hand, and reminds the Hood Man is nevertheless powerful. This is why he is okay with him remaining in the tournament, and due to his loss, Marlon considers returning to Humilau City. White is silent, and is reminded that the scent isn't a good enough proof. Moreover, Marlon is more concerned about Cheren, who starts the battle against Hood Man, who send their Pokémon out. Black observes the battle from the capsule, while Cedric joins White at the sidelines. He comments that the winner will be Black's opponent in the finals. White believes Black would very much like to battle his friend, Cheren, in the finals. However, she is troubled by Marlon's words, for he said that Cheren's heart is closed off, and wonders what he meant by that. Cheren returns Boldore and sends Snivy out. Black wonders why hasn't Snivy evolved yet. He remembers encoutering Cheren back at the Cold Storage, and believes it could've evolved by a Servine, at least. Black knows that Cheren didn't stop training it, and wonders why is that the case. Suddenly, he hears Leo cheering for Cheren. White approaches Leo, asking why is he cheering for Cheren if the latter defeated him. Leo blushes and walks away a bit, embarrassed for not being able to talk to girls. Leo takes a moment, and admits that he is cheering for him because he wants the person who defeated him to win. Snivy gets hit by Hood Man's Pokémon, and as it stands up, Cheren tells Snivy to stop. He swaps it with Unfezant, while the Hood Man sends Beheeyem next. It uses Calm Mind, then fires Energy Ball, which Unfezant evades. Cheren points towards the top, so Unfezant flies up. Leo wonders if it is the same attack that defeated him, Sky Attack. White denies, as Black identifies the move to be U-Turn: it strikes Beheeyem, defeating it. With the battle over, Cheren is the finalist that will stand against Black. The Elite Four smile, for one of the boys will be their challenger. They decide to go back to their chambers and prepare them for the battles ahead. Leo goes to Cheren, wanting to support him further. However, Cheren walks away, without muttering a word. Black opens his capsule, gaining Cheren's attention, for he hasn't shown any interest in Leo cheering for him. The MC goes to warn Black, who does not care, for he needs to say this to Cheren. Black points out that Cheren called Snivy back, without any regard to its feelings, as it wanted to battle. Black even asks him why did he call Snivy in, if he didn't even train it. Cheren becomes silent for a moment, and mutters this is none of Black's business. Black gets riled up, and jumps away to the battlefield. Cheren gazes to Leo, stating that cheering and supporting others doesn't make them any stronger, as it is more of a bother. He comments that Snivy is the same: it didn't grow up to its expectations, and it was too weak to battle. Black is nervous, as this isn't the Cheren he knew. Cheren simply states that he is achieve what he is seeking. He remarks he wants strength, what his past self could never attain, as his Boldore evolves. Black sends Bo, who strikes that Pokémon. The MC tries to stop the fight, since the finals won't start for 30 minutes. Black refuses to wait, seeing his friend has become crazy, and needs to fight him *now*, all to bring Cheren back to his old senses. In the corridors, Marshal asks whom does Grimsley think that will earn the right to challenge the Elite Four. Suddenly, Grimsley kneels down, and asks Marshal does he want to make a bet. In fact, Grimsley feels that neither Black nor Cheren will be able to reach them. He even feels the Pokémon League could get blown away. Marshal is in shock, as why is Grimsley saying that. Grimsley states that he is touching the floor, feeling something rising up, something big, which is actually Team Plasma's castle. Debuts Pokémon *Gigalith (Cheren's) *Colress' Klink Move *Techno Blast Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 50 chapters